


midnight snack

by Al_D_Baran



Series: so kiss me on the mouth and set me free but please, don't bite [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, I DONT KNOW ok, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Vampires, this came out of me and idk what to fucking do with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: He could feel his resolve crumbling with every move. Keith smelled so good.So good; so, so good…[ (vague) Vampire Knight AU ]





	midnight snack

He was _starving_.

“Lance!”

Keith. At the other end of the hallway, looking at him with wide, worried eyes.

“Where… where have you been? I’ve been looking for you all night.”

Lance turned away. No, no, he couldn’t look at Keith.

Keith smelled enticing, there was a mouth-watering perfume wafting off of him, becoming stronger and stronger as he got closer. Just a little more. Lance could feel his heartbeat thrumming right under his chest, under his uniform. Lance felt his fingers twitch.

“Come on… it’s late,” Keith called, getting closer and closer as Lance took a few steps back. “Go back to bed.”

He could feel his resolve crumbling with every move. Keith smelled so good.

So good; so, so good…

Just a taste wouldn’t hurt anyone, a part of his mind told him. But it would – it would hurt Keith. He could _kill_ him. Lance balled his fists, feeling his back touch the wall. There was nowhere else to go. Lance eyed the next flight of stairs. He felt trapped, between the moonlight behind him and the darkness that only highlighted Keith’s paleness, making his skin shiny.

Beneath it, he could sense the intricate network of his veins, moving in time with the pulses of his heart.

Keith sounded worried then, probably due to how silent he was, “Lance? Are you alright?”

God, no – he wasn’t alright, especially not when Keith was so close. Nobody else’s blood was so tempting, no one else’s would have been so sweet, dry like a fine red wine and with touches of smoke and fire, like hard liquor. Lance couldn’t help a sigh as he imagined the taste upon his lips, feeling his fangs fill his mouth.

“I’m… I’m fine. You should go,” Lance realised as he spoke that doing so had been a mistake. His voice was tight as he tried to slide away, hanging to the wall for support.

Keith stepped closer. Lance never thought Keith was going to leave. Of course… Keith never listened to anyone, only ever did what he wanted. Even if it meant that would be dangerous for him. Danger _was_ the thrill.

But now Keith had no idea of the danger that stood in front of him, worrying as he stood right in front of him. He could smell the taste of his skin from so close. It had to be as soft as rose petals, thin and pliant. It would give no resistance.

“Lance?” he called again, bringing a hand closer.

The smell was too much. It was like dangling a juicy steak in front of a starving mutt and Lance felt very much he’d just gone through a famine, body shaking for the meal in front of him.

It was surprisingly easy to pull Keith to his chest, even as he fought every seconds of it. Even with just one hand clasped around his waist, Lance could keep him still, using a finger to carefully brush Keith’s long hair off his nape. Lance thought it looked like ink strokes on his skin. It got in the way. When Keith’s struggles didn’t stop, he fisted his hand into it, keeping it bunched on the other side.

The screams and anger turned to begging. He barely heard them, captivated by the slow beats of Keith’s jugular, growing quicker and quicker with the pace of his heart. Odd, that in panic, in front of a Vampire, the smell of human’s blood became stronger, louder, easier to follow. Lance’s sharp nose was his downfall as he buried it in the other boy’s neck, pulling on his tie to reveal the expanse of white skin, unmarred, unblemished.

The collarbone was dainty and fragile. It would have broken under his grip if he tightened it. Lance fisted his hand into the front of Keith’s shirt, panting against his nape, letting his tongue dart out to taste. It was just as good as he had expected, Lance savouring it on his tongue, feeling his fangs grow too long to fit inside his mouth anymore. His hunger couldn’t wait anymore, making him bend over Keith, covering his body with his as he bit down hard.

Keith’s struggle turned to a frozen panic, letting out pitiful little gasps. The pressure of his circulatory system made the blood pour right into his mouth in great quantity – Lance only had to swallow, some of it nonetheless dripping at the corner of his lips. He felt sated in seconds, yet the taste was too good to stop. Lance wanted to be full and overflowing, drinking much more than his fill.

Keith became lax in his arms, weakly dangling over his arms. Lance gently brought him to the ground, keeping him against his body. Keith’s head lolled against his shoulder, weak and cold. The beating of his heart slowed – Lance found the will to stop suddenly, pulling away from Keith’s neck with a gasp, choking on the little blood in his mouth, looking down as Keith slid against him now that he wasn’t holding him.

There was a mess of blood all over his shoulder – the uniform was soaked through, his hair stuck to his skin. Lance brought a hand to his chest as he gasped, realizing there was some on him too. A lot of it. So much of it.

“Keith!” he called, panic bubbling in his chest as he picked him up, trying to find his pulse frantically, finding nothing as his hands shook.

Lance cradled him close, looking at the deep series of bites on his neck, the mangled flesh, torn open by his own maw. The boy couldn’t help his sobs as he helplessly pressed his palm to Keith’s neck, as if it would keep the blood inside.

“Please, please, Keith, oh God… I’m so sorry,” Lance wheezed, pressing his forehead to Keith’s.

He was still. So still, lips as pale as his skin, eyes closed…

A tiny rasp came from him, his eyes flickering open just slightly. And Lance could feel his sobs become hysterical, a little laugh rising at the back of his throat.

“Oh, thank God.”

There was a click, something cold pressed against his forehead. Lance looked up, at the same time as Keith weakly turned to the noise. His eyes slowly lifted to look at the mouth of a gun, as it was brought back to his forehead. Lance couldn’t help but cry a little more.

“Such a weak creature,” Shiro said, with pity to the words that made them sound all the crueller. “Vampires who can’t control themselves should be put down.”

Maybe Shiro didn’t believe it as much before as he did now, looking at Keith as a dangerous beast held him, weak and dying from blood loss. Shiro pulled him out of his grasp, Lance reaching out to try to keep him, staring up with red-rimmed eyes.

Shiro exhaled an aura of something dangerous and dignified, staring at him with only repulsion, carefully holding Keith to his chest. His fangs were clearly visible as he spoke again, “Beasts like you… they disgust me. You don’t even deserve the compassion of being killed.”

Shiro stepped away, eyes just as dark as before. Lance watched him leave, powerless, kneeling on the ground with the bitter taste of blood.

“Don’t ever get close to him again. Or I promise I’ll be compassionate then.”

And when Keith looked at him blearily, so weakly, Lance couldn’t help but retch.

He could still hear the faint pitter-patter of his heartbeat, growing fainter and fainter as he was brought away. What a beautiful sound.

**Author's Note:**

> [ makes "i don't know" noises ]  
> been watching vampire knight again and kiiiind of wanted a langsty au so... maybe i'll do more? who knows. feel free to babble about a possible vk au with me. (yes lance is supposed to be zero, keith is supposed to be yuuki and shiro supposed to be kaname. i don't care if it doesn't fit sue meeeee.)  
> comments are better than kudos.


End file.
